bloodshedofthreelionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bush Longtail
'''Sir Bush Ian Longtail (June 15, 1984-September 29, 2059) '''was an African first lieutenant in the Second Evil Brotherian War. One of Peenut King's closest friends, he was the second-up commander of the garrison that defended the burrows in The Battle For Pride Rock by mounting a defensive parapet armed with bayonets. He is remembered for being a highkey defender that allowed the First of Kenya to ultimately kill Tate Lion. Biography War Leadup Longtail was quickly informed of the presence of Tate Lion in Bungoma, Kenya, and was not chosen as apart of the ten-man militia that would attack his developing army as a sign to stay out. After the win of Tate's Army where two of Peenut's men were killed, Bush, his wife Amber, and children Constance, Paige, Abigail, Colleen, Bruce, Prescott, Alphanso, and Bush, Jr. were missing from Kenya altogether. The Longtail family as a whole had fled to their family safehouse on Reunion Island. Frankey Foxx had gone with her new husband and Bush's brother Ricardo Longtail. The two had gotten into an argument with Bush and Amber where they'd stated that it was indeed "survival of the fittest" and that they'd fortify there much better than being on Peenut's side where there was such a lack of surplus. Suddenly, Frankey attacked Amber to the point when Bush and Jr. had to stop the violence and pull them away from each other. After a few moments of civil talk, Amber tackled Frankey and the two men were unable to break them up. Frankey pulled a pocket knife after gaining the losing hand, and out of fear, Bush shot Frankey with his caracal pistol. Jr. reacted with great disdain and pulled a shotgun onto Bush's head. Bush's father Dort separated them and only convinced Jr. not to fire when he said that he didn't want to lose another Longtail. Late at night when the family was sleeping, Jr. pulled a gun to Bush's head and forced him and Amber into the rainforest. Tom overhead them and followed closely. Jr. told the three that he had not come to kill them, but to tell them farewell. He explained that Wedge Antilles had given them a deal that they could join Tate's side and not have to fight, but he realized that the proposition was a scam to ultimately kill the couple. He told them to bury him and Frankey together and have their gravestones decked with orchids, and proceeded to shoot himself in his head. The Longtail family heard the commotion and grieved into the morning. Bush no longer condoned violence the slightest bit, and told the army that he would not be bringing his caracal pistol. However, he did allow Mort and Dort to bring Frankey's Bowie knife as she had stated previously that anything she could do to pay her dues since her transition to Africa's Army she would be willing to do. After searching, Peenut's researchers predicted that Bush was at the Longtail safehouse. Him, Otty Otto, Looney Lion, Little-Kitty Otto, and pilot Keyareva Hudson took a plane to Reunion Island and after Jr. and Frankey's burial, Bush agreed to fight in the war, and all of the Longtails boarded the plane. Upon arrival to Kenya, Peenut placed all of the soldiers' kids into a haven upheld by his squire Desmond Alrose. Bush decided that he planned on avenging Jr. and Frankey by killing Antilles himself. He learned that Antilles was the brigadier general in Evil Brother's Second Reich and after hearing that Tom and his wife Veronica had been captured and held for ransom by Wedge and his brother Nikodemus, he recruited Ted Ian and Skipper Slyde to join him as back-up in rescuing his family in Eldoret. He also brought a recreational vehicle, the army's only one. When the three men arrived to the Antilles Secret Warehouse, they were terrified to see Tom and Veronica tied up, the latter moments away from getting raped by Wedge. They ran over to the rescue the pair, but Wedge saw them coming and in retaliation shot Tom in the head with his gun. Bush was furious and tackled Antilles to his back while Ted and Skipper fought with Nikodemus.Bush yanked Wedge's gold chain off of his jeans and garroted him with it. When he slumped seemingly dead, Bush let go. It turned out to be a ploy, but when he shot up and tried to break free, the chain was still around his neck and Bush was able to strangle him dead. All of this happened during the time that Africa's Army was fighting in the Battle For The Nunnery. Bush and Veronica immediately began crying because of Tom's death when Skipper and Ted had chased Nikodemus away from the warehouse and Bush ended up stealing Wedge's gun and using it fo the majority of the war. Bush eventually realized that he needed to help the soldiers that were now fighting in The Battle For Fort Riverrock. Veronica tearfully stepped inside and drove while Bush, Ted, and Skipper stood atop the RV shooting preoccupied lions. The RV encountered Looney, Deforest Stripded, Osiris Donut, and recent life-losers Reggin Treats and Thornton Lion and brought them aboard. Before they could flee, however, Larakkus Blackwell and some soldiers from Evil Brother's Second Reich tried to prevent them from passing onward. Bush carefully fought in a war of words for a short time before he screamed for Veronica to drive. She hit all of the soldiers with the RV and Larakkus lost his seventh life, swearing of a vendetta for Bush once he revives. The group shortly learns from Otty and Little-Kitty that pyromaniac Romulus Vollen has placed bombs throughout the battlefield and that they were in grave danger. They wanted to confirm that this explosions stoy was not a hoax before they began to tell members of the amy to retreat, so they seeked King Peenut and Howard Elliot. They found them about the wage battle alongside Endymion Stratus, Zelophehad Allobrogicus, Guy Falco, and Randall Rines against Oroku Lion, Romulus and Lysander Vollen and four others. After Peenut misses an attack on Ooku and is attacked by two of the lions, Bush shoots both of these men but realizes he is out of ammo. Battle commences and Oroku sends Looney, Guy, and Osiris off of a twenty-foot cliff ledge with himself included. Skipper and Ted run off to prevent any members of the Second Reich from helping him, and outnumbered, Stratus and Allobrogicus kill Oroku and leave him with only one life remaining. Peenut sends Guy to fly to the burrow with a dying Osiris to seek help from Cecil Sann. Category:Bloodshed of Three Lions characters